Biohazard: Deep Tank
by Essex01
Summary: Carlos and Chris investigate a Deep Sea research facility known as the Deep Tank in attempt to uncover information about a new Bio Weapon. But they soon find out it's not all that simple.
1. Mission Statment

To: U.B.C.S. Commander Nicholai Ginovaef CC: White Umbrella Re: Operation "Deep Tank"  
  
As you know, Umbrella Chemical incorporated was founded in 1967 to cover up research by Edward Ashford and Ozwell E. Spencer on the mother virus, under the guise of a legitimate pharmacutical company. Umbrella's true purpose remains a secret to the majority of the world. However, we now know that the United States Government and Chinese Intelligence are both aware of our actions and on numerous occasions have attempted to breach the security of numerous viral research facilitys.  
  
Members of the Raccoon Police Department's (now defunct) special forces unit - S.T.A.R.S also have sensative information on the company's actions. The attacks agaist Umbrella by former employee STARS member Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, RPD officier Leon S. Kennedy and an ally Ark Thompson were seen as the Corporation as acts of Terrosism, an attempt to stop Umbrella Corporation from acheiving its ultimate goals. Umbrella will do Whatever it takes to take down the threat and use all means necessary to acheive it. Also, a bounty has been placed on each of their heads for any Umbrella Employee who wishes to contribute to the stopping of this threat.  
  
It has also come to my attention that Commander Ginovaef attempted to claim the bounty on Jill Valentine during the Raccon City project. However, he was foiled in his attempt due to the actions of U.B.C.S soldier Carlos Oliveira. We assume Oliveira is working with Valentine and the "Anti- Umbrella" faction, curently being led by Chris Redfield. It is of the highest possible order that you take care of this faction before it gets out of hand.  
  
I suggest to you that you concentrate all your actions on Chris Redfield and Barry Burton, the assumed leaders of this "rebel faction". I have prepared a dossier on each member of this group below.  
  
Chris Redfield and Carlos Oliveira are both suspected to be investigating our virus facility plant in the south pacific, code-named - "Deep Tank". This is strange however as our facility is 5 miles underneath the ocean and there are no visable means of access to intruders. It is also unknown how Redfiel and Oliveira came upon the information that the Deep Tank was there in the first place. This suggest that they may have a contact inside Umbrella Inc. who is secretly feeding them information and was able to obtain them both a safe way into the Tank. I myself will personaly uncover the traitor and deal with him myself. It has been theorized that Redfield and Oliveira gained a safe acces via Submarine that was carrying special equipment down to the Deep Tank on 25/05.  
  
The Deep Tank is an expendable facility. Even with the losses of Arklay lab, Raccoon City lab, "Hive", Rockfort Island, Sheena Island and the Antarctic facility, which has cost us 4.7 Billion dollars, we can still afford to lose another plant. The Deep Tank itself is used for weapons development and is not a research plant like the others. However, the plant's weapon's development facility is just a cover. In the lower levels of the Tank, you will find Umbrella's Chemical and Viral storage area, codenamed - "The Vault". The Vault is Umbrella's warehouse. It stores over 3000 of Umbrella's chemical weapons, black project files, anti B.O.W. weaponary and viral cures.  
  
We suspect that this is the target of Redfield and Oliveira. If the breach the security of the Vault, it will be political suicide for Umbrella. We will lose various weapons contracts and become prosecuted under international law. We cannot allow this to happen.  
  
Your mission is to take a squad of our Paramilitary Troops inside the Deep Tank. Once there, "accidentaly" release the Tyrant virus. We need to eliminate all weapons researchers at the plant to make the outbreak seem accidental. Once the scientists are disposed of, you and your team will need to plant NX-43 explosives in various key locations around the Deep Tank. Once you are done, eliminate your team, evacuate the Tank and detonate. You are to bring NOTHING from the Tank back with you. As far as anybody is concerned this outbreak is accidental and no Umbrella forces were ever involved.  
  
1. Infiltrate the Deep Tank under the guise of an Umbrella supervisor.  
  
2. Spread confusion among the researchers and release the T-virus in a manner that seems accidental.  
  
3. Secure a means of escape and sabotage all others.  
  
4. Plant NX-43 Plastic Explosive on the key structural points of the Deep Tank.  
  
5a. Eliminate the surviving members of your attack team.  
  
5b. Eliminate Chris Redfield and Carlos Oliveira should the opportunity present itself.  
  
6. Escape the plant, destroying all evidence.  
  
Should you fail your mission, I shall authorise bombing of the Deep Tank. This is a last resort however. Because we will not be in contact during your mission, we will have no way of knowing if you have accomplished. that is why we are placing a twenty-four hour time limit on your mission. When the limit is up, the bombing will commence. Save all further contact with Umbrella operatives until you have completed your mission.  
  
White Umbrella 


	2. The Smell of Rain

(Okay, this takes place before the previous chapter. Carlos and Chris are attempting to gain access to the Umbrella ship that will presumably take the to the Deep Tank. Reviews are welcome. Both good and bad.)  
  
---  
  
The harsh rain descended from the night sky. Although it was May, it still felt like it was Summer. The storm overhead poured down over the docks, drenching the wooden boardwalks. A figure appeared, a man, out of a small cabin, clutching a small brown sack. Rain poured from the sky onto his shoulders. He wasn't wearing much that would keep him warm in this type of weather. He seemed like a member of the Military. He moitioned back inside the cabin as another man followed him out. The second man was much taller than the first man had been and he was wearing a long black raincoat with the hood up to protect himself from the elements.  
  
"Which way?" spoke the second man. His voiced seemed tainted by traces of an accent.  
  
"Follow me" replied the second. Both men stealthfully crept down the long boardwalk to a set of wooden steps. Each man keeping lookout for anybody who might be crazy enough to be at the docks with all that had been going on.  
  
"Chris" spoke the second man. "Are you sure it is going to show up?"  
  
"Positive" replied Chris.  
  
"I don't think we can really trust information from somebody we've never seen and know nothing about. It could be an Umbrella trap, after all, they know of our 'terrorist' activities."  
  
"I know, it's just..." Chris' voice trailed off. He didn't want to have to explain to Carlos exactly why he trusted his source. Carlos would flip and report him to their superiors if they knew the real purpose of this mission. He would tell Carlos later, he decided. There was no point in worrying the man right now. They had enough worries as it was.  
  
"Just what?" Carlos questioned.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Whatever man. Just remember, we got stuff to do after this so don't go getting yourself killed, comprendè?"  
  
"Whatever" Chris hated Carlos' spanish phrases. He hated Carlos' accent. He hated the way Carlos flirted with his sister and Jill. In fact, he didn't care much for the young mercinary at all. He didn't even remember why he and Carlos were assigned to this mission anyway. Chris would have much rather been paired up with Barry, but he didn't much care for the cocky hispanic youth. He trusted Barry with his life, even after discovering Barry had sold them out back in Arklay. Barry was a simple man like himself and would do anything for his wife and daughters. Chris could forgive him for his betrayal.  
  
"Cold rain tonight" Carlos spoke. Chris was brought out of his trance, but didn't quite hear.  
  
"..What?"  
  
"I said it's a cold rain tonight."  
  
"I noticed. I thought tropical storms we supposed to be warm. It feels like the Antarctic here."  
  
Carlos gave a slight hint of laughing but thought better of it. He didn't want to come to blows with Chris on such an important mission. He knew Chris didn't like him. Their feeling was mutual. Chris always had a 'thing' for Jill and Carlos enjoyed winding him up by flirting outragiously with her and his sister, Claire. He did however, volunteer for this mission, even if he knew that Chris Redfield would be his 'superior'. It had been a long time since he had returned to his homeland and he jumped at the chance. He wanted to see his father again. He had things to say to his father. But that could wait until after Chris and himself completed their mission.  
  
"Stay focused" Carlos said under his breath.  
  
"What?" Chris asked.  
  
"Nevermind. Just stay focused. We never know when that ship is going to show up."  
  
"Yes we do. It's there." Chris said with a hint of excitement in his voice. He prepared something or other in his carry sack, while Carlos eyed the approaching ship through a pair of binoculars.  
  
"That's strange" Carlos said.  
  
"What is?" replied Chris, not really paying attention and struggling with the zipper on his bag.  
  
"I can't see any Umbrella markings on that ship."  
  
"What's the name?"  
  
"Dawn"  
  
"That's definantly it. Umbrella markings or not"  
  
"Still... it's odd how there are no Umbrella markings on it what-so- ever..." Carlos explained, bemused.  
  
"...I don't think Umbrella wants anybody to know they have buisness down here" Chris spoke with a speedy tone in his voice. Almost trying to hush Carlos up and prevent him from thinking anything further.  
  
The ship pulled into the dock. The heavy sound of iron shifting through the dark waves was silent and yet, all they could hear. Finaly, with a large 'clank' sound, the ship stopped moving as the bridge to the docks was lowered. Men left the ship via the long steps. All carrying some sort of weaponry, searching for a target to test their weapons out on. Chris glanced at Carlos, who was still looking through the binoculars. Not that he needed them. The were only thirty feet from the ship and it's crew.  
  
"So what do we do now... sir?" Carlos spat out the words with a hint of bitterness at Redfield's superiority over him.  
  
"Who knows. I guess we'll have to wait until we can find an opening and sneak aboard."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"I have no idea. The two of us can't go on together, we'd be spotted immediately."  
  
"You want us to spilt up?" said Carlos, removing his black raincoat and tossing it in to the nearby bush.  
  
"Looks like that's the only option. We have to find out where this ship is headed. If Umbrella truly does have another bio-weapon in development like we have been told, then this could spell big trouble for us."  
  
"Okay..." replied Carlos. He was starting to warm to Redfield's cause a little. Chris may have been an asshole, but he knew his right from his wrong. He wasn't just a merc who took jobs for money without questioning his own actions. He didn't do as he was ordered without questioning the orders of his bosses. Unlike himself, Chris had a sense of dignity and morals. No, it wasn't that. It was something higher than all that. Something Carlos would never have, no matter how hard he tried, he's still just be a merc who didn't have to make his own choices in life and let somebody else take them for him. Maybe he liked it like that. Who knows.  
  
"Carlos, you'll need to take the port side. I'll go around the opposite." Chris whispered. If the men from the ship discovered them, it would be putting a pretty hefty bullet in the body of all he and Jill had worked for over the past 9 months.  
  
"Gotcha' cheif, but we are we going to meet up?" Carlos asked. Chris pondered this for a minute before finally coming up with an answer.  
  
"Dunno. I guess we'll find eachother on the ship. It's not that big." Great Redfield, Chris thought to himself, we've come this far and alread you've come up with a plan that the French wouldn't even use in a war.  
  
Carlos and Chris prepared to move. The guards had settled down slightly and were smoking. Now was their chance. If they didn't go now, the ship would leave and both men would be left standing.  
  
"Carlos" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Chris paused for a moment, wondering what to say.  
  
"Stay lucky"  
  
Carlos gave a cocky smile and a half-assed salute to Chris before leaving the bush to attempt to get on the ship.  
  
Sometimes that guy can be okay, Chris thought to himself as he prepared to once again enter his nightmare. 


	3. Cold Steel

Carlos stepped slowly down the long iron halways of the ship. He had wanted to find Chris outside on the deck, but it would have been too easy to be spotted, plus it was freezing outside. The ship had begun to move. Carlos hoped Chris had got on without being spotted, or got on at all. He would have contacted Chris but he had dropped his radio in the sea as he snuck aboard the ship. He needed to contact Chris so they could get the hell off this ship. Something about it made him feel, unnerved. This was one mission Carlos didn't want to handle alone.  
  
He slowly crept through the dark hallways of the tanker. What was this ship called again? The Dawn? Seemed highly inapropriate. Thoughts of the word Dawn made him think of a warm sunrise back in his home. He used to lay awake all night as a child just to catch a glimpse of the early morning light filter through the night air. Then he came back to reality. Cold steel and iron, it was what he'd been expecting but in a strange sense, he was disapointed that he had been home for three days, yet he had not stayed up to watch the sun rise. He would do it when he got back, he decided. If he gets back.  
  
Carlos stopped suddenly. He could hear something. Voices? They were very faint, but he could definantly hear something in the distance, coming towards him. He quickly ducking in to a nearby room, but left the door open slightly so he could see who it was that was speakig so faint. He waited. Nobody came. Whatever had be making the noise had turned off somewhere.  
  
He silently made his way out of the dark room and back into the dimly lit corridor. Towards the voice. Maybe it was Chris. He shook that thought out of his head immediately. Who the hell would Chris be talking to? It had to be somebody else. There weren't many guards on this ship anymore, Rebecca had used her computer skills to find out that the Dawn was one of twenty- five new ships that was run by computer and only needed a crew of 4 at the maximum to run. They would all be on the Bridge right now. Carlos could pretty much waltz around the ship without being spotted. His first task was to locate Chris and find out where the new Bio-Weapon was being held. Chris had told him earlier that it was supposedly being held underneath the engine room so as to avoid the U.S. Customs officials and get it straight out of the country.  
  
Carlos decided to put a hold on his thoughts for now. He reminded himself to stay focused on the mission. this was one of the most important and dangerous missions for his cause yet. Umbrella wouldn't think twice about shooting him on sight yet. He didn't want to die just yet. He had too many things left to do in this world before he moved into the next world.  
  
Carlos neared the edge of the coridor where it would split into two directions. Left and Right. Left seemed to head downwards. Towards the engine room maybe? Right took him somewhere on the same deck. He decided that Chris wouldn't have made it this far yet so staying on this deck would be the best idea.  
  
He rememebred the location of the stairs and set off right, into the galley. He opened the door slowly, checking that nobody was inside. As he entered, he could sense something. Not a person, more like... a feeling. Carlos didn't know what it was but he drew his Beretta. His trusty Beretta HT408. Jill had given it to him right before he had left. she said something about it getting her through Raccon and told him to keep Chris safe. Carlos simply came back with another of his witty comments, but the fact was that this gun was accurate. He didn't need that though. As long as it shot, Carlos was happy.  
  
Carlos crept around the galley. Searching for something. He didn't know what, but his senses told him that something was wrong. A body lay on the cold ground before him. A woman. She was wearing a white coat. A Researcher's coat? There was no blood on the body but by checking her pulse, his fears were confirmed. She was infact dead. Carlos turned the body on to it's back andfound the cause. A small black hole, the size of a coin. She had been shot in the back, probably while she was trying to get something to eat. Whoever had shot her must have been very cold blooded. Carlos spun thoughts over and over in his head. Chris would never shoot an innocent person in such cold blood, even if they did work for Umbrella Chemical Inc. and why would Umbrella shoot one of their own? The only conclusion he could make is that there had to be somebody else on board this ship with them. It was the only other explination.  
  
Carlos shook his head. This mission was going to get alot more complex as it progressed he thought. He climbed to his feet, wiping his hands on his vest. Even though there was no blood, he felt dirty by handling the body. He'd seen people killed before, but there was something creepy about this body. The entire way in which it had been killed, in cold blood, made Carlos feel uneasy.  
  
As Carlos prepared to turn around and leave the creepy kitchen, a shot rang out. Not in the distance, but in the room. Somebody was behind him. 


	4. Familiar Face

For a moment, Chris could have swore he'd seen a woman on the top deck of the ship as he'd entered. But he climbed further up and scrowered the decks for her with no success. Maybe it was the light playing tricks on him. He hadn't slept the night before. Memories of Arklay still haunted his dreams. He remembered finding Kenneth's body in the small study. His first encounter with one of Umbrella's nightmares. Kenneth wouldn't have known what the hell that thing was. Ken was a genuine good guy. He'd left a wife and his 12 year old son that night. Nothing would ever bring him back, and it was all for the sake of gathering combat data. It made Chris sick to think that a huge multi-national souless company like Umbrella got rich with money that they didn't even need, from destroying lives like that.  
  
Chris put it out of his mind. He'd managed to successfully get on to the ship. Now he had to some how gain access to the inner sanctum of this ship and see just where it was headed. Chris walked down the corridor, pretty nonchalantly. He knew there would be no guards on the ship anymore as the crew were navagating the ship. Chris needed to know where this ship was headed so he could signal the others. Destroying the contents would be no good if Chris and Carlos didn't have any means to escape from drowning somewhere in the Pacific. He didn't even know if that's where it was headed. This ship could be going anywhere and it could even take days to get there.  
  
Chris stepped down the halways of the ship. There was a search light scowering the top deck. Did they know he was here? Before he could answer his own question, Chris heard a big heavy clank. Almost like somebody closing a large steel door. Chris couldn't see the door from where he was, but he knew it was close. It had to be.  
  
He crouched behind the life boat for a little longer, waiting for whoever it was to pass him, so he could continue down the passage and into the hallway. Nobody came. Chris climbed from his position behind the life boat and continued down the passage, eventualy coming to a large steel door. He grasped the wheel and turned with all his strength. The door was frozen due to the cold air, but Chris had been in the Air Force and wasn't exactly out of shape. The door gave a 'click' sound as Chris pulled the weight from the frame and entered the room.  
  
There wasn't much to see, only a small table with a few scattered papers, and a small blue chair. Chris leafed through the papers searching for anything important, but found that most were reports on Chemicals. Prehaps if Rebecca were here she would be able to make some sense of it, but Chris didn't have a clue. One document did catch his eye however.  
  
To: BioTech Foundation: Host Capture Force - Donald Kimble CC: Commander A.W. Re: T-Alexia virus  
  
As you know the Rockfort Island Operation was not a complete disaster. We were unable to obtain any sample what-so-ever of the rumored T-Veronica virus that was apparantly being researched by Alexia Ashford. However once at Umbrella's Antarctic research facility, we were able to obtain a mutated strain of the T-Veroica virus that had been mutated by Alexia Ashford through one, Steven Burnside.  
  
I have dubbed the new strain of the T-Veronca virus, the T-Alexia virus so as to avoid confusion. The T-A virus seems to have a more imediate effect on it's host that it's predecessor. However, our research continues.  
  
We are also continuing to persue our rogue opperative Ada Wong. Ada was marked for termination after failing to collect the G-virus from R.C.P.D. Officer Leon S. Kennedy, however, she managed to escape our custordy before her sentence could be carried out. We have placed a watch over Leon Kennedy in case Wong tries to contact him, which I am sure she will.  
  
I would also like to take the time to address the loss of one of our informants within Umbrella Inc. John Burnside, father of Steven Burnside, was discovered to be selling sensative company information on Umbrella to us. It is unknown at this time what exaclty has become of Mr. Burnside and the rest of his family, but we are looking in to it.  
  
They were watching Leon? Was there one of them in our ranks? Who was this "Ada"? Chris folded the document and placed it into his chest pocket. He could try to figure out what this meant later. Right now, he had to find Carlos. Chris pulled out his two-way radio and tuned in to Carlos' frequency.  
  
"Carlos, this is Chris, do you read me?" There was no reply. All Chris got back was the sound of crackling static. "Carlos, this is Chris, answer me. Are you aboard the Motor-Vessel Dawn?" Still nothing. Chris cursed to himself. He could carry on this mission without Carlos' help, but it would be increasingly difficult. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the cocky youth.  
  
Chris gave a sigh as he prepared to search for his team mate, who could be anywhere. Carlos could have fallen into the cold black sea and been swept away by it's poweful waves. Or worse.  
  
"Relax. The kids a lot tougher than you give him credit for Redfield." Chris said to himself. Hoping that he was right. Chris left the rather small room and continued down the ship.  
  
---  
  
Carlos spun around instantly, lifting his gun in the air and preparing to fire. To his suprise, what he saw, hadn't really been what he was expecting. A small Asian woman stood before him, with her gun raised at his chest. She was wearing what looked like a black military style outfit. They were at a stand off.  
  
"That first shot was a warning. The second won't be." the woman spoke in a calm voice. Clearly she was no rookie. "Now, place your weapon on the ground in front of you and kick it towards me." Carlos obeyed. He wasn't in very good position to get the shot off at her. The woman picked up Carlos' gun from the floor without taking her eyes off him.  
  
"Let me see your ID card." she asked in a cold tone.  
  
"Don't have one lady." Carlos replied. Still cocky, despite his situation.  
  
"You're not one of them, are you?"  
  
"Umbrella? No. I belong to an Anti-Umbrella faction."  
  
"...Umbrella? Hmm... then what are you doing here?" the woman continued to question Carlos.  
  
"We recieved some information that this Motor-Vessel was carrying a new BioWeapon. Nothing like we had ever seen before. I'm here to find out more about it and to destroy it if I can."  
  
The woman gave small laugh. "I see. Do you have any idea where this Bio Weapon is?"  
  
"I'm not telling you a thing until you tell me a little bit more about yourself." Carlos spat out at her.  
  
"Very well. I'm with the Chinese Intelligence. We got word that Umbrella had be performing certain illegal experiments on the wildlife in our area. Apparantly they needed to test their viral weaponry on the immune system of certain creatures that can only be found in our country. Needless to say, my Government does not take kindley to these types of activites."  
  
"And you're here to stop them?"  
  
"No. I 'm only here to find out what it is they're planning and report back to my supperiors."  
  
"So then you're not going to let me destroy that thing are you?"  
  
"I don't care what you do. After I have my data, I am getting off this ship." the woman replied.  
  
"Listen, it sounds like you and I have similar interests. We could work together on finding this thing and I'll pull the plug once you're gone." Carlos seemed a little excited by this. You could tell by the tone in his voice.  
  
"Hmm... All right. We'll do it your way... for now." the woman spoke in a soft tone. She handed Carlos his gun back as she began to exit the room.  
  
"Wait!" Carlos called out to her. She stopped and turned around. "You don't even know my name."  
  
"I don't care." the woman replied.  
  
"It's Carlos. What's yours?"  
  
The woman hesited for a while before answering.  
  
"...Kennedy. Jessica Kennedy." she spoke, with the slightest shred of emotion filtering into her voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you lady." Carlos replied, turning on the charm. Jessica gave a shrug and exited the room. Carlos stood alone. Wondering what to do now. 


	5. Revelations

Chris had been on this ship for what seemed like an eternity. In fact, it'd only been about four hours since they had arrived on the ship. He met up with Carlos a while ago. Carlos wouldn't stop rambling on about a dead employee and some agent he'd found on the ship. Chris tried to act as if he didn't care, faking his own boredom at Carlos' words, but Chris was more concerned than he let on.  
  
"..And she's working to help us take out Umbrella for the time being." Carlos rambled on.  
  
"Where did you find that body?" Chris asked.  
  
"In the galley. There was a gunshot wound in the back."  
  
"Did you ask this girl how it got there?" Chris spoke back, he already knew the answer.  
  
"Err... no. But I don't think she would have shot anybody. Her mission is to collect proof of Umbrella's activities for her Government so they can put a stop to Umbrella's activities." Carlos answered. He seemed a little excited by the entire thing.  
  
That still doesn't explain what she's doing here though...  
  
Chris couldn't get it out of his head. He knew that those couldn't be the real reasons behind this "Jessica Kennedy's" reason for being here. There had to be something else...  
  
"I don't know, but I think it would be in our best interests to stay away from her." Chris spoke in a friendly tone, trying to get Carlos on his side.  
  
"But she could be a big he--" Carlos was cut off.  
  
"Maybe. But we still can't be sure. She could be one of the opperatives on this ship. From now on you are not to tell her anything about our mission or copperate in any way, understand?" Chris interupted with a stern tone in his voice. This time he was ordering Carlos around.  
  
"... yes sir" Carlos spoke back, defeated. He knew Chris was only doing what he thought was right. After all, Jessica COULD be one of Umbrella's agents. But Carlos remembered that look in her eyes. Something calming about them, something that made the sick feeling in the room go away when he met her. She didn't look the type to be any sort of agent. Government, Umbrella or otherwise.  
  
Chris pulled the large sliding steel door open, while Carlos stood in the frame with his gun raised at any possible threats that could be awaiting them inside, but the room was empty. Both men entered the cold metal room. This was bigger than most others. A huge Submarine lay inside.  
  
"What the hell?" Carlos spoke to Chris who was still outside the room, trying to get the door opened fully.  
  
"What is it?" Chris replied.  
  
"What's a Submarine doing here?" Carlos could hardly keep the curiosity out of his voice.  
  
"... Carlos... there's something I need to tell you..." Chris voice trailed off. Carlos turned towards Chris. Not exactly sure whether or not this would be bad news or good news.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"There is no new Bio-Weapon being transported on this ship. That was to cover up our true reason for coming here." Chris began to explain. "In fact, this isn't even an Umbrella ship. It belongs to a multi-national corporation known as the BioTech Engineering Foundation."  
  
Carlos couldn't belive what he was hearing. His own group had been deceiving him? "What the hell is this? Some kinda joke, amigo?"  
  
"No, we lied to you. But I'm gonna be straight with you from now on. You heard about what happened at Umbrella's Antarcic base right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Carlos was being cautious.  
  
"Me and Claire escaped from that base and managed to blow it to kingdom come. But we were helped by a guy named Burnside, Steve Burnside. We thought he was dead, but it turns out that he's been alive all this time."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"We intercepted information over a month ago from somebody inside the BioTech organization, claiming that Steve was apparantly ready for something called "Sleeper". We follwed the source of the transmission and came up with two places. The first was coded the "Deep Tank" and the second was coded "Green Earth"."  
  
"What does that mean?" Carlos sounded suprised.  
  
"It means that Steve might be at one of these facilites. I offered to investigate the Deep Tank, while Leon and Jill attempted to uncover information about the other place." Chris sounded very profesional.  
  
"Right, and how many people know about this little side mission?" Carlos asked, sounding a little angry that Chris had kept this from him.  
  
"Leon was the one who intercepted the transmission. Appart from him, Jill and myself, nobody else knew." Chris sounded ashamed that he had lied.  
  
"And you think this Burnside guy is on the Tank?"  
  
"We don't know for sure if Steve's there but this is our only lead and we've gotta follow it up." Chris seemed apologetic.  
  
"I want to know everything from now on Redfield. Everything."  
  
"Whatever. We're taking this sub to the Deep Tank as soon as the ship reaches it's coordinates, whic'll be in about thirty minutes, so we better hurry." Chris walked away without giving Carlos a chance to reply. Carlos was left seething in anger at Chris. He was supposed to trust him with his life and yet, there had been a web of deciet from the start. Carlos knew he could just leave Chris to deal with this on his own, but he'd promised Jill he'd bring Chris back alive. Whether he wanted to or not. 


	6. Gates of Hell

It had been three hours since Chris had revealed the true meaning of this mission to Carlos. Carlos still couldn't get over the fact that his own group wouldn't tell him something like this. Didn't they trust him? What about Jill? After the amount of times he'd saved her life in Racoon City, he was sure she'd have a little faith in him. Maybe they never would. Ever since joining the group, he felt like the outsider. All the others were former STARS or RPD, but Carlos Oliveira was the guy who once worked for Umbrella. He'd hear them all swap stories, joke and laugh about things that had happened in the past and mourn their lost team mates. Carlos couldn't do any of these things. It sounded childish in his head, but he wanted to part of that circle so badly. He wanted to laugh with the rest of them, but he knew he never would. He was a lone wolf. He hunted alone.  
  
"..Carlos." a voice broke Carlos' train of thought.  
  
"Uh... yeah, what is it?" he replied as if he'd just awoken from a deep sleep.  
  
"We're almost there. The Sub is on auto-pilot, so it knows how to get there. We better be ready, this is one of BioTech's best defended facilites. There's a ton of shit here that could ruin the company financialy if the media ever got wind of it." Chris said, a lot more friendly than he had been for the most part of this mission.  
  
"What are you tryin' to say?"  
  
"It might get little rough down there, just prepare for the worst."  
  
"Okay, mes amigo." Carlos confidently replied, as if not caring how bad things got down there. A few moments passed before Carlos spoke out. "Chris.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if this guy, Burnside, isn't down there? We're taking a pretty big leap of faith to assume he's down there," Carlos started sounding serious for the first time in a while, "And even if he is, how are we gonna get outta there?"  
  
Chris hadn't planned this far ahead, so far he assumed that he was gonna go down in the sub, pick up Steve and leave. Simple. Of course it wasn't going to be that simple, he thought.  
  
"Er... we'll have to see what comes up. If he's not down there, I think we should just get back on this sub and get the hell outta there before anybody realises that we're even in there."  
  
"Oh great." Carlos sarcasticly replied. He sounded nonchalant as per usual, but this time he was actualy concerned about what was about to happen. For the first time, since he could remember, Carlos felt a tingle of fear run down his spine.  
  
"Hey, don't worry," Chris said, "We'll be fine. I've got the entire plans for the Tank. I know where every security... thingy is."  
  
"How did you get these?"  
  
"Hey, I've got connections in high places."  
  
"F.B.I. again?" Carlos joked.  
  
"Nope, C.I.A. this time. They're far more sympathetic to our cause than the Bureau, and they have less agents in BioTech's pocket."  
  
Carlos feigned interest. He didn't care much for the antics of the FBI or the CIA. He was too tired to even think straight. They'd already been down here 40 minutes but it seemed like they had spent hours navigating around the huge underwater caves. It was blacker than hell down here. He had no idea how the BioTech employees could endure this place. It would drive Carlos mad within days, he thought to himself. Carlos heard Chris' deep voice.  
  
"There it is."  
  
Carlos peered out of the front of the futuristic submarine, he felt like he was in some sort of sci-fi movie or a video game. At first, he couldn't make it out, but his eyes began to familiarize themselves with the murky waters. What Carlos saw was breath taking. A huge glass dome beneath the sea. It had to be about three times the height of the Empire State building, but covered far more land. Carlos had no clue as to how a structure this huge was created this deep in the ocean. Strangley enough, the facility seemed dead, even from this far away.  
  
"Jeeze... what the hell is that thing?"  
  
"That's our target." Chris said to his partner.  
  
"It's huge. How did they build that thing under here? It must've taken months!"  
  
"Months? Try six and a half years."  
  
"Woah, that's some heavy duty--"  
  
"Quiet!" Chris interupted.  
  
"--what?"  
  
"Look," Chris pointed out through the six inch glass. They were much closer to the Tank now and could see it much clearer. The bottom half of the structure was lit up, but the top half was pitch black. There was a huge gaping gap in the side of the steel. "what the hell did that?"  
  
"Must've been pretty big... do they look like... teeth...marks to you?"  
  
Chris felt a sudden surge of fear shoot through his body, like heroin through an addict's veins. This place WAS storing a huge amount of viral weaponry. "No way, they're too big to be teeth marks..."  
  
"Then tell me what the hell managed to rip through forty inches of steel?"  
  
"... Looks like we may have another outbreak on our hands... a giant fish?"  
  
"Lets dock this sub and get in there, before that thing decides to come back here." Carlos sounded frightened. In truth, he was. He could deal with Zombies, Crows and even that Nemesis thing back in Raccoon. But the sheer thought of something big enought to tear through the side of this facility terrified him. 


End file.
